Harrycentric drabbles
by Ceris Malfoy
Summary: Various drabbles centered around Harry Potter. None of them are necessarilly related. All written for conteststhemes on Third Floor Corridor. RnR! Important author's note for those interested in the next chapter of Requiem Overture.
1. Jealousy

**Drabble on the theme Jealousy/Satisfaction. Was supposed to be two of them -one for Jealousy, one for Satisfaction. But to tell you the absolute truth, I couldn't make the second one work. So all you get is the Jealousy protion. Maybe one day I'll upload Satisfaction...**

**But anyway, here's the important news: Do to the tragic death of my harddrive two months ago, most of my stories are now completely wipped off the face of the planet. As such, the following fics are on a semi-permanent hiatus: Requiem Overture, Eclipse, and Demeter's Daughter. Because my harddrive not only had the actual story, but all my notes (especially for RO and Eclipse) it's going to take me awhile to figure everything out again. I've got part of the next chapter for RO already written again, and I'll proabably upload that, but don't get pissed with me when you see how short it is. As far as I'm concerned, some is better than none. **

**On a more interesting note, I've started writing yet another pure HP fanfic entitled To Become A Dark Lord. It's a challenge fic, and I'm hoping to hit 30k words (not including author's notes and stuff) before October 30th, so that I can enter it into the contest. Also, I've finally gotten my deviant site up and running, so I do have the posters I keep promising and never delivering. Link is in the profile.**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter is not mine. Leave me be.

* * *

**

**Jealousy**

**_Drabble_**

**By: Ceris Malfoy

* * *

**Harry had always been a little jealous of Dudley. He had always wanted the things that Dudley seemed to take for granted: a loving family, new clothes, a birthday, food... well, he was more than a little jealous. Envy burned inside of him; deep, dark and angry. He wanted _everything_. He would often reach out to steal a toy or a crayon –something small and insignificant, but important because it was Dudley's, and he wasn't _supposed_ to have it. And when he had it, whatever it was, he would turn greedy, jealous eyes towards everything Dudley still had, and _want_. 


	2. Flying

Flying

For as long as Harry could remember, he had dreamed of flying. The imagined feel of wind rushing past his body as he soared through the sky often comforted him when he woke to the harsh dreariness of reality. He was careful to never mention it, but he was just a child and sometimes he forgot. His Uncle always made him remember why he needed to keep quiet. And, later, when he first clutched the broom to his tiny form and took off after Malfoy, Harry knew peace. Finally, he was in the air where he belonged.

He was home.


	3. Dark

Dark

Harry didn't like the Darkness. It wasn't because of fear -Harry had no reason to fear the Darkness; it was a part of his life, and often served to protect his sorry hide. And it wasn't hatred either, for all that he pretended it was. No, it was for the simple reason that the Darkness tempted him. When lying awake in the Darkness of the night, it's quiet stillness called to him, made him want to sink into the void until no light could be seen. It was a constant ache, and Harry did not like it. Not at all.


	4. Halloween

**Halloween**

The morning of October 31st dawned brightly. Birds were singing, the breeze was cool; the world issuing a temporary reprieve from the savage storms that had prevailed earlier. Children ran around, bragging to friends about how much candy they would amass -Harry's own children included.

_**"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"**_

In retrospect, Harry should have known that Halloween was cursed where he was concerned. A day as splendid as this one should have immediately raised his suspicious nature. As he watched his beloved wife collapse, the life leaving her beautiful eyes, he missed the beam of tell-tale green light speeding for him.


	5. Photograph

**Photograph**

The photograph was all he had.

Well, not a photograph as he had known them growing up. This one was more along the lines of a video playing on the thinnest screen in existence. He had studied the two figures within the photograph obsessively.

The two figures twirling around each other in the autumn leaves, laughing cheerfully. Both so young, so vibrant, so achingly alive.

Some part of him wanted to hate them for leaving him, but the vast majority merely continued to stare unblinkingly at the figures of his parents.

It was the only way he'd ever see them.


	6. Chocolate

**Chocolate**

They tell me that chocolate is considered an aphrodisiac in the muggle world. They must know what they're talking about, because when I look at you, I see chocolate made flesh. Your eyes are drowning pools of rich, sinful, dark chocolate. Your skin such divinely smooth white chocolate. Your hair is spun milk chocolate, swirling down around your face in sinful curls and finally resting on your shoulders. Every strand keeps me tantalized and I just want to grab hold of those sinful curls and taste your skin to see if you really do taste like my new favorite aphrodisiac.

* * *

**Not really Harry-centric here, but it was written for the theme aphrodasiac. Too cool to pass up. Lol. It's from Draco's POV on Hermione. When I'm not in slash!mode, I prefer my HP characters paired up with either her or Luna. Unlike Ginny, both Luna and Hermione have actual depth. **


End file.
